


How Did I Get Here?

by ssamandiriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and its kind of confusing???, literally there's like a very small amount of plot, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up in an unfamiliar apartment, filled with pizza boxes and unfinished soda, and he ends up bumping into a familiar person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very greatly inspired by this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EmV0RB9ju4) which is really great and i highly suggested checking it out 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!

The first thing Aoba notices when he wakes up is that he's in an unfamiliar apartment, laying on an unfamiliar black leather couch. He sits up off the couch, pushing away the blanket that he has wrapped around him and the pillows he was laying on. He stands up and pops his back, groaning.

“Where am I?” He wonders aloud.

He looks around the strange room he's currently in; there's a few pizza boxes here and there, some drinking glasses that still have some liquid that appears to be soda in them, and very few pieces of furniture.

He walks around the apartment until he finds what appears to be the kitchen. His eyes land on a five piece table set and his jacket, hanging over the back of one of the white chairs.

“Hmm, strange. I don't remember putting this here.” He grabs the jacket anyways and puts it on.

He doesn't see Ren or his bag around here anywhere so he figures it's just him that got stuck here in this strange place. He finds a door and tugs on the metal handle, sighing when it doesn't open. He tries a few more and groans when none of them open up. He lets out a growl of frustration when neither tugging on the handle multiple times, nor kicking the door repeatedly seems to open it.

He tries to calm himself down when he realizes the type of situation he's in and begins to hyperventilate. He spots his Coil sitting on the table and he's so happy he could cry. He grabs it and presses the power button.

The words _At least you are awake, Aoba_ project across the wall when he turns it on.

He raises one of his eyebrows, confused by the message displayed across the screen.

_Calm you mind, Aoba..._

He quickly shuts it off and drops it back down on the table, slowly walking away from it.

He plans to turn around right when one of his sock covered feet step on someone's shoes. His eyes widen. He goes to punch the person, but they're quick to react, and they grab Aoba's wrist. The first thing Aoba's eyes land on is a neon green studded bracelet.

He slowly looks up at the owner of the hand around his wrist and gasps; acid green eyes stare back into his light hazel ones. Noiz smirks at him as he tries to pull his arm away, his grip on Aoba's wrist getting tighter.

He leans in and kisses Aoba, and he gets a few more kisses in before Aoba realizes Noiz's grip is gone, and he pushes Noiz away.

Noiz's eyes narrow and Aoba turns away.

“It was you along, Noiz...? Please, let me leave. I have to go.” Aoba says. Before Noiz can say anything or react, Aoba pushes him out of the way and runs past him.

Noiz isn't in a hurry to stop him though, because Aoba runs to one of the doors that Noiz knows is locked.

He walks up behind Aoba and pushes some of his hair out of the way, leaning in to press kisses to his neck. Aoba hesitates a little before slowly rotating his and Noiz's positions so he's facing the way they just came in, and Noiz is back against the door.

Aoba walks backwards, back into the room from before, and watches the blond to make sure he doesn't try anything funny again.

Noiz follows in front of him, keeping eye contact with Aoba the entire time. He smirks a little. He's about to ask why Noiz is smirking when he's pushed onto the hard leather couch from earlier.

“N-Noiz, wait!”

Noiz pauses his advances and looks down at Aoba. “You don't want to do this?”

Aoba looks away. “It's not that... I just-.” He tries to explain to Noiz that all of this is very confusing and very sudden, but Noiz cuts him off before he can finish the sentence.

“Then shh. I'll make you feel good.” He licks a stripe down Aoba's neck to emphasize his point.

Aoba's face turns a bright pink but he doesn't say any more protests.

“Undress for me.” Noiz orders lightly, and Aoba complies. He takes off his jacket and his shirt, letting them drop down to the floor. When he goes to unbuckle his belt Noiz shakes his head.

“Hold out you hands.” Is all he says.

The cold metal of handcuffs clasp around Aoba's outstretched hands.

“Noiz?” Aoba looks up at Noiz who has a surprisingly calm look on his face.

“Are they too tight?” Aoba shakes his head.

Noiz lightly grabs Aoba's arms and puts them over his head. “Stay like that.” He moves his head down Aoba's body, trailing small kisses down his neck and chest until he reaches Aoba's still clothed crotch. When Noiz goes to remove Aoba's belt and pants, Aoba protests.

Noiz looks up. “Something wrong?”

Aoba looks away. “W-well it's just that you're still fully clothed while I'm half naked.” He shrugs. “I feel a little uncomfortable.”

Noiz starts taking his clothes off without saying anything. He makes a show of undressing for Aoba and when he's fully naked he looks at him. “Better?”

Aoba nods a little, face tinted pink.

Noiz goes back to work, pulling off Aoba's belt and setting it down on the floor with a small _clank_. He unbuttons Aoba's jeans and then uses his teeth to unzip them. Aoba lets out a small gasp at that. Noiz takes off Aoba's jeans and his boxers and puts them on top of the pile of his clothes already on the floor. He takes Aoba's half-hard cock into his hand and takes the tip into his mouth.

Aoba jumps, letting out a loud gasp of “N-Noiz!” It takes every part of him not to thrust up into the tight, wet heat of Noiz's mouth.

Noiz has to admit, Aoba tastes a bit more bitter than he was expecting, but since it was Aoba, he would tolerate it. He runs his tongue along the tip, circles around the head, and then takes all of Aoba into his mouth. He looks up at Aoba who's eyes looked like they were ready to bug out of his skull.

“F-fuck, Noiz! Do you, ah!, not have a gag r-reflex?”

Noiz pauses for a moment, he never even thought about that. Maybe he didn't? That'll be useful to him, he thinks to himself.

Small moans were forcing their way out of Aoba's mouth, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. One particularly pleasure-filled flick of Noiz's tongue had Aoba's back arching as a loud moan escaped him. The feeling of Noiz's mouth around him and the feeling of Noiz's thumb rubbing small circles into his hips was driving him crazy.

A few more licks and sucks later, Aoba was on the verge of coming, tears in his eyes. He bucks his hips up. “Noiz! I'm close!”

Noiz pulls off and grips the base of Aoba's cock with one hand before he has the chance to cum.

“Ah?” Aoba says in a daze.

“I wanna cum together.” Noiz offers as he moves down the bed and reaches down for something on the floor. He comes back up with his pants and digs through the pocket for something.

Aoba smiles, eyes heavy. “You really sound like a kid.”

Aoba thinks he isn't going to retaliate until Noiz drops his pants to the floor and leans up a little, catching Aoba's lips in a kiss.

“Ack! Bitter!” Aoba yells, pulling away. “Gross, Noiz!”

Noiz smiles. “That's what you get.” He pops the cap of the bottle of lube he's holding and rubs it between his fingers, warming it up.

“One last chance to back out.” Noiz says, looking up at Aoba.

Aoba shakes his head, smiling softly. “Keep going.”

Noiz nods. He positions his fingers against Aoba's hole, and slowly pushes them in, watching Aoba for any discomfort. “How does it feel, Aoba?”

Aoba looks away and lets out a huff of embarrassment. “Ngh, d-don't ask me that!”

“Then how am I supposed to know if you like?” He scissors his fingers inside of Aoba, testing him.

Aoba's eyes widen and he lets out a loud, “A-ah!”

“Hmm, like that, I guess.” He adds another finger to the mix, now he's up to three, and he moves them in and out, searching for Aoba's prostate.

Aoba arches his back, moaning loudly. “A-ah do that again.”

Noiz complies, thrusting his fingers in and out a few more times, making sure to hit the spot every time.

He pulls his fingers out abruptly, noticing Aoba is close to climax again as he tightens around Noiz's fingers.

Aoba whines. “N-Noiz, please!”

Noiz pours some more lube into his hand, and slicks his cock up with it. He positions himself in front of Aoba again and looks down at him.

“Ready?” Aoba nods and Noiz slowly pushes into him, watching to make sure it isn't painful.

“Ah, N-Noiz, I'm not made of glass. I won't break.” And with that, Noiz pushes all the way in and gives an experimental thrust. When Aoba's face twist into one of pleasure and he lets out a loud moan, Noiz continues to thrust in out out of him.

Despite what he said earlier, Aoba felt like he was being split into two. His body shivers and his toes curl with every push and pull of Noiz's cock. He could feel his stomach start to tighten with the need of release, but he holds himself back, trying to hold out for Noiz.

“Ah, Aoba, you're so tight.” Noiz groans and his thrusts start to get faster, causing Aoba to cry out.

“Noiz, please!” Aoba moans and Noiz smirks above him.

“What do you want, Aoba?”

Aoba wants a lot of things from Noiz right now, but he decides to go with the easiest request. “Kiss me, please.”

A confused look passes over Noiz's face, Aoba supposes he was expecting something different, but he complies anyway. He leans down and presses his lips to Aoba's in a teasing, chaste kiss. Aoba puts one of his arms around Noiz's neck and pulls him closer, all but shoving his tongue down Noiz's throat.

Noiz breaks the messy kiss and smiles. “Eager, are we?”

Aoba looks away. “Shut up.”

Noiz's thrusts start to get faster and Aoba knows they're both close to release. Aoba tightens around Noiz teasingly and that earns him a groan and a hand around his dick. Noiz pumps him at the same time as he thrusts and Aoba bucks into his hand.

“N-Noiz, I'm, g-gonna-!” With one more pump, Aoba is coming all of over his stomach and Noiz's hand. He tightens around Noiz again from pleasure of his release and Noiz comes inside of him. Aoba groans softly at the warm feeling of Noiz's cum inside of him.

Noiz falls on top of him, laughing breathlessly. “We came together.”

“You're heavy!” Aoba yells, trying to push Noiz off of him, but he doesn't budge. Noiz kisses Aoba on the cheek and wraps his arms around him. Aoba groans at the discomfort of Noiz's dick softening inside of him.

“Noiz! At least pull out!” Aoba tries to push him off again and Noiz shakes his head, smiling softly.

“Fine, fine.” He pulls out, and immediately wraps his arms around Aoba again.

“There, was that so hard?” Aoba asks, but he doesn't get an answer because Noiz had already fallen asleep next to him.

Aoba sighs and a loving smile stretches across his lips. “You're such a child.”

~

Noiz wakes up a few hours later, Aoba's back to his chest, to the sound of his Coil ringing noisily. He picks it up off the table in front of the couch and finds a message from Koujaku.

_Noiz, have you seen Aoba? No news..._

The blond smirks to himself and sets his Coil back down on the table. He leans down and presses a kiss to Aoba's exposed neck, smiling slightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why and how do Koujaku and Noiz have each other's numbers? the world may never know


End file.
